Love Love Love
by Carima
Summary: Ed has PTSD. Al is hunam. Winry and Ed realize they love each other. EDXWIN


It was a cool autum day. Six months had passed since the promised day. Alphonse was in rehabilatation for his wear frail body. And Edward, he was broken. He would wake up screaming and crying. As it turned out he had PTSD, post traumatic stress disorder. He would break in to cold sweats in a hundred degree room. Often he had panic attacks mulitiple times a day. He was slowly getting better though. He was going to therapy and taking special medication.

"Are you ok brother?" Al said to Ed as he stared out the train window. The doctor had decided that it would be best for him to go home and recooperate. It was better than being in central where it all happened.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine" he said softly. He was happy to be going home to see Winry and Granny but he was still weary at being aroung them in his current condition. Winry didnt know that he had PTSD and he would rather not let her know. He didnt want to worry her any more than he already had.

Reaching the train station Al got all giddy and excited. Ed chuckled at his silly little brother. As the train pulled up they both got up and retrived their things from the cabinet above.

"Hey!" Winry shouted as they got off. Ed saw her and his heart lept. _is that Winry? _he thought seeing her for the first time in nearly 2 years. She had grown so much more bautiful than she was before. Granted, Ed always thought he was pretty, but now she was like an amestrian goddess. Her long blonde hair fell loosely over her sholders and her sea blue eyes glistened in the light. She ran towards then with tears welling in her eyes. She lept on to then knocking them to the hard cement ground. She hugged them tightly. Ed and Al wrapped their hands around her hugging her back. After a moment she got up and did they. Now up right she hugged both of them individually.

"Al you look good in human skin." She said pulling on his cheek.

"Haha! Thank you Winry!" he said sticking his toung out.

"Edward." She said tightly embracing him "When did you get so tall?" she said. He was not much taller than her. About seven inches maybe. His blonde hair reached his shoulderes tied in a lose pony tail. He could feel her breasts pressed firmly to him. _When did Winry get boobs! _he though.

"Ehh erm.. A while a go i guess.." he stammered.

"Common lets go home!" She said pulling them both away.

The walk home was quiet. No one said a word. They simply walked in complete silence, fully content to say nothing. Reaching home Al and Ed saw a glinpse of Granny waiting for them.

"'Nice to see you boys again." She said leading them inside to eat their dinner. She had made lal of their favorite for them.

"Thanks Granny!" Al exlaimed picking her up in a full hug.

"I do what i can" She simply replied. They all sat down and ate happily filling to room with laughter and munching sounds.

After dinner Winry and Al went to the store to get some things for the house. Ed lay on the couch stairing up at the ceiling as granny too measurements for his leg. Lately he had been wearing one central shipped in from rush valley but it wasnt the same as Winrys.

"Does Win know?" he said breaking the silence.

"No. I didnt have the heart to tell her." She said not looking up from his leg. "You know she loves you Edward. And from the way you were looking at her at dinner, seems like you love her too." She continued. Eds face grew hot.

"Well.. she looks really pretty." He said looking away.

"Yes she does. But i know tha tlook in your eyes. Its hoe you father looked at your mother." she stated as she got up. " Shes been waiting for you for a very long time Edward, i dont think you should make her wait too much longer." She said as she left the room. _Damn. _He thought to himself. _Shes just so beautiful. i cant stop think ing about her._ While he was thinking about her his pants suddenly became tighter. _Fuck... i cant believe this is happening while im thinking of Winry... _

"Ed. I am going to run to the store i forgot to tell Winry to get some cooking oils." Granny said.

"Kay." Ed said gleaming at that fact that he can now solve the problem in his pants.

"Shit.." Ed said out loud to himself. He sat in the middle of his bed, pants off. Images of Winry crept into his mind making him hard. He imagined she was here with him completely nude. But he was not. He slowly stroked him self up and down letting out small groans. "Winry..." he said softly. He quickened the pace over time untill his hand was like a jack hammer.

"Ughhh Winry..." he groaned as he came in his hand. _I'm so discusting..._ he thought to him self. _I just jerked off to the girl ive know all my life... Whats wrong with me.._ He sighed to him self as he got up to pull on his pants and to wash his hands. He looked at his face in the mirror to see it was extremely red. His hear then became faster and his breath ragged. IT was happening again. He could feel it. Soon imaged of blood and terrified faces ran through his head. He stummbled out of the bathroom clutching his head screaming.

"STOP NO!" Al heard as he enterd the house.

"Brother!" he said running up stairs. Al knew what was happening. He ran toword Ed writhing on the ground still screaming.

"STOP! NO! DONT TOUCH ME! AL! I HAVE TO GET HIS BODY! I CANT DIE YET!" Ed shouted as Al held him tightly to his body. Winry then walked in and heard. Her heart raced from hearing such ear splitting screams ring form up stairs. Dropping everything she sprined up the stairs. She felt her stoumach drop when she saw what was in Eds room. She stood there memarized at Eds screaming crying face.

"GET OUT WINRY!" Al shouted at her trying to calm him down. He knew he never wanted her to see him like this. She jumped and slowly moved out of the room. She solomly walked in to her room only to slupm on the ground behind the door. _Oh Ed..._ she thought as tears welled in her face. She held the sides of her face and began to weap heavily. She never wanted Ed to be in so much pain. Realizing she was in the middle of the floor she got up and layed in her bed. She sobbed untill she was asleep.

After hours later she awoke. She looked over at her clock to see it was 1 am. She has been asleep for nearly 5 hours. She got up to see if anyone else was awake. Al was soundly asleep as was granny but Ed still lay on this side in bed sobbing. Since the door was open she walked in.

"Ed.." sahe said as she laid down behind him and held him tightly to her. When she did so his jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry about earlier Win" he said through sobs. His heart was beating faster.

"Its ok." She said back kissing the back of his head.

"Ugh. I feel so pathetic." Ed groaned in to his pillow.

"Dont be." she said. "Ed, do you have PTSD?" Winry continued.

"Yeah. I didnt want to worry you so i told Al and Granny not to tell you."

"Its ok. I understand." Winry said moving closer to him. "Dont cry. Go to sleep. " She said. Ed felt safe and secure in her arms. He felt so embaressed yet so happy at the same time. Doing as she said he wiped his tears and slowly drifted to sleep. _Oh Ed.. you should know you can tel me anything.._ Winry though. Soon she fell asleep as well.

Waking up Ed found two arms firmly wraped around him. Looking behind him he sees Winry. He smiles and settles back into bed. For a long time he sat holding her hand in his.

"Mmmph. To bright.." Winry mummbled as she awoke.

"Morning" Ed said releasing his hands form hers to turn around to see her face in the sunlight. The light name her eyes look like crystal clear balls.

"Hey. How did you sleep." She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Great because of you." Ed said to her. "Hey, theres something i have been meaning to tell you."

"What?" She said looking confused. He breathed heavily. His heart began to race and his face grew hot.

"When ever i couldnt see you i always thought of you. When i though i would never get our bodies back i would think of how you always told me to try my hardest. You always kept me going." He said.

"Ed.. what are you saying?" Winry asked fully aware of what he was saying but wanting to hear it.

"Winry, I..I love you!" He said. She smiled widely and giggled.

"I have been waiting to hear that for a long time." She said leaning in to peck him gently on the mouth. "I love you too." Hi face flushed red.

"Winry!" He said pouncing on her and hugging her tightly. He leaned back to look at her face. She was so beautiful, even with morning breath. He leaned down again to kiss her, untill..

"Brother!" Al said slamming open the door to see Ed half on Winry nearly kissing. "Well its about time!" He said running over and hopping on to the bed with them.

"Shut up!" Ed said. Winry couldnt help but laugh at her boys bickering.


End file.
